Rompiendo Barreras
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio ama a Ritsu. Si Ritsu quiere tener un trío con Mugi, Mio supone que tendrá que aguantarse y luchar por su chica. / Esta es una traducción! No es mi obra original, es de Paxbanana xD Breaking barriers :P Algo intenso, eh... xD


Hola chic s, sé que no he escrito much últimamente, pero, en mi búsqueda de inspiración, encontré esta historia (que ya había leído hace mucho tiempo) y sinceramente me encanta xD aunque bueno... es... inapropiada xD pero es genial.

Así que... la traduciré (yaaaay!) pero... no es de mi autoría, paxbanana tiene todo el crédito, ya solo le dediqué tiempo de mi vida xD

* * *

"Y... ¿Qué opinas de un trío?"

Justo cuando Mio había comenzado a pensar que era algo bueno el que hubiesen dejado de tener sexo todo el tiempo. Hasta hace poco, había sentido que lo único que hacían cuando estaban juntas era tener sexo en lugar de tan solo ser buenas amigas. El sexo era bueno; Mio no lo podía negar, pero ella quería algo más, algo difícil como el felices para siempre. Había estado esperanzada con el hecho de estar más cerca a ese ideal, debido a Ritsu había sido muy dulce y atenta con ella sin demandar algo de su parte estas últimas semanas.

"¿Q-Qué?" Mio jadeó. Se sonrojó y unas pocas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos cuando registró las palabras de Ritsu.

"Estaba pensando que debería ser con Mugi," Ritsu continuó, no levantó la mirada de su manga, sus pequeños pies colgaban encima de su parte baja y se veía increíblemente adorable en esa posición contorsionada. "Me siento un poco mal por ella, considerando que siempre está observando desde fuera, honestamente, ella mencionó que sabía que teníamos sexo, y se me ocurrió que quería 'ayudar' por así decirlo, y bueno, hemos estado algo aburridas recientemente - " Mio se preguntó en ese momento si Ritsu podía oir el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose. " - así que pensé que sería un interesante cambio de ritmo."

"¿Aburridas?"

"Seguro. Me gusta salir contigo, pero nuestra vida sexual ha bajado su ritmo, a menos de que...¿estés usando un novio para eso?." Ritsu movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Una cuarteadura más atravesó el corazón de Mio. "¿N-n-no-vio? ¡No tengo uno!"

La expresión de Ritsu se tornó de una vaga perplejidad, pero se lo sacudió rápidamente. Dejó caer su manga y se acercó a lado de Mio, posterior a ello, movió el cabello de Mio de su hombro. Tan solo ese toque fue suficiente para enviar una sensación electrificante por el cuerpo de Mio, lo cual provocó que su piel se enchinara y Mio se encontraba mortificada por el hecho de que Ritsu se diera cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en ella. Todo por ese pequeño toque no sexual. "Vamos, Mio." El tono suplicante de Mio se había vuelto un poco más convencedor. "¿Acaso no quieres intentarlo?"

¿Cuántas veces le había hecho Ritsu preguntas parecidas y obtenido mucho más de lo que había esperado? _"¿Acaso no quieres intentar besarnos? ¿Acaso no quieres tener un orgasmo? ¿No quieres tener sexo oral conmigo?"_

_¿Acaso no sabes que tan solo te quiero a ti? _Si Mio tuviera que tener sexo con Mugi solo para poder quedarse con Ritsu, ella sabe que lo haría. Pero ella nunca hubiese pensado que Ritsu consideraría el estar con ella sin sexo de por medio... aburrido. (¿Qué pasó con ser solo amigas?) Pero, pero… "¿Te gusta Mugi?" preguntó tímidamente.

Ritsu se recargó en la pared, sus piernas cruzadas. Llevaba puesta una falda y Mio trazó la esbelta línea de las pantorrillas y los tobillos de Ritsu con sus ojos. No se atrevió a mirar más arriba por miedo a encontrontarse en una situación compremetedora. "Hm," Ritsu ponderó. "Mugi me agrada lo suficiente, pero no la deseo más que a ti o algo así, solo pensé que sería algo de beneficio mutuo, como, no creo que sea algo permanente." Le dio un pequeño golpecito a Mio en el hombro con su dedo índice. "Tranquila. Si alguien de alguna manera se entera de esto, y se esparce por el mundo -" El rostro de Mio se inundó con terror."- y entonces nadie en el mundo quisiera casarse contigo, aún me tendrías a mi. Estaría muy feliz de ser tu esposa."

El corazón roto se reparó con un dolor diminuto, debido a que sabía que era solo un comentario casual que Ritsu no le daba mayor significado que a las promesas de regresarle a Mio sus cosas o el mantener su cuarto limpio. Pero eso no detuvo a Mio de quedar atontada por las palabras de Ritsu y a decir, "Ok."

* * *

Ritsu había declarado que su casa sería el punto de encuentro para su aventura. Ella señaló que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, y Mio no tenía duda alguna de que había corrido a Satoshi para ese día. Pues sabía que Mio tenía una paranoia terrible de que Satoshi sabía lo que hacían durante sus sesiones de estudio, y en esta ocasión, que por alguna razón él podría saber que tendría un _trío con Tsumugi._

Ella estaba tres partes asustada y una parte lo anticipaba. Después de todo, el sexo con Ritsu siempre era una aventura—en ocasiones aterrador pero siempre emocionante. Ella sabía que Ritsu la cuidaría. Pero era la literal Mugi de la ecuación la cual ella no podía descifrar. Cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de Ritsu, sabía que era su última oportunidad de salir corriendo. Dio un solo paso hacia atrás, entonces la puerta se abrió.

Ritsu traía su flequillo suelto. Como siempre, esta vista provocó un sonrojo en Mio. Ritsu era absolutamente adorable. Traía una falda y una camiseta algo femenina y sus mejillas estaba algo rosadas. Su cabello alborotado y tenía una gran, sonrisa nerviosa. Lucía como si tuviera unos quince años— lo cual de algún modo encendía a Mio un poco. Era una pervertida. Oh, Mio sabía que estaba perdida. "Hola, Mio. Mugi ya está aquí así que estamos listas."

Incapaz de tragar saliba o respirar, Mio asintió y siguió a Ritsu por las angostas escaleras hasta su cuarto. El cuarto estaba limpio, la cama estaba hecha, y Mugi yacía sentada en la pequeña mesa como si se tratase de una visita normal. Estaba ojeando uno de los mangas de Ritsu, pero cuando entraron a la habitación, bajó el manga y sonrió.

"Cuánto tiempo, Mio-chan" dijo ella, como si estuviesen teniendo una reunión entre amigas normal.

La lengua de Mio estaba pegada a su paladar. Tan solo asintió.

"Hey, ¿quieren un poco de té? Sé que no es como los costosos a los que estás acostumbrada Mugi, pero es bastante bueno."

"Eso sería agradable. Gracias, Ricchan."

Ritsu desapareció al bajar las escaleras y dejó a Mio sola en la habitación con la chica con la que tendría que tener sexo—o peor, ver como tenía sexo con Ritsu. Mugi le sonrió con confianza. "Sé que estás asustada, Mio-chan. Ricchan me dijo que estarías muy nerviosa. Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda."

_¡Esto!_ Mio deseaba gritas. _¡No estoy cómoda con esto!  
_

"Pero bueno, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto a mayor detalle con Ritsu antes de hoy, pero estoy mucho más interesada en ver."

¿Cómo es que Mugi podía hablar de esto tan casualmente? Mio se tornó completamente colorada y parpadeó, tratando de alejar algunas lágrimas, sin embargo, de alguna manera, un peso había caído de sus hombros. No tendría que ver a Mugi tocar a Ritsu o ver a Ritsu responder. "E-esto es tan... vergonzoso." finalmente fue capaz de susurrar esas palabras.

"No cambiará nuestra amistad en absoluto, Mio-chan" Mugi se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó gentilmente su mano. Mio aún no podía verla a los ojos. "Siempre pensaré en ti como lo hago ahora: dulce, gentil y una amiga maravillosa."

Ritsu entró al cuarto cargando una bandeja con sus bebidas. Cerró la puerta e hizo una cara. "Lo siento, creo que entré al cuarto equivocado. Esto es demasiado cursi para mi."

_Yo quiero amor, cursilerías y cosas empalagosas,_ Mio pensó. A pesar de que era suficientemente realista respecto al hecho de que si Ritsu por alguna extraña razón la amara, Ritsu jamás sería dulce o romántica. Ella solo sería Ritsu; Molesta, ruidosa, enfadosa Ritsu.

"Mugi," Ritsu comenzó a decir, "¿Cómo están tus clases? Uno creería que nos veríamos más estando en la misma universidad."

"He estado viajando mucho últimamente," Mugi señaló. "Las clases están bien." Se rió ligeramente. "Pero mi profesor de Historia de Japón..." Ella comenzó una pequeña anécdota graciosa respecto a su loco maestro, y antes de que Mio se diera cuenta, había olvidado por completo lo que habían planeado para después. Era relajado y amigable, había bebido té y bromeado de lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

Fue Ritsu quien comenzó el cambio en la conversación. De manera casual, recargó una de sus manos en el muslo de Mio, y mientras hablaba de un mensaje raro que Yui le había mandado, movía su pulgar delicadamente, de adelante hacia atrás, por la piel de Mugi. El cuerpo de Mio inmediatamente respondió, como siempre lo había, pero había un pequeño cosquilleo de algo más prohibido debido al pensamiento de que Mugi observaba esta acción íntima. Y Mugi definitivamente lo vio; sus ojos observaban hacia abajo, y observaba todo con la boca un poco abierta. Su placer al ver el placer de Mio, doblaba todo lo que Mio sentía.

"Oh," Mio musitó. No tenía idea que el ser observado sería un toque tan especial.

Ritsu recargó su cabeza en hombro de Mio. Y le dio un casto beso en el cuello. "Miooo," ella entonó con dulzura. "Ha sido tanto desde que estuvimos juntas. Lo extraño; te extraño." Otro beso gentil."Hueles tan bien y eres tan bonita, en especial hoy."

Los ojos de Mio comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no podía dejar de observar los ojos entrecerrados y deseosos de Mugi. "Mio-chan," Mugi susurró. "Por favor besa a Ricchan. Ella quiere que lo hagas."

Mio inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y atrapó la boca de Mio con la suya. Al contrario de la mayoría de sus interacciones, Mio controló este beso, inclinando la cabeza de Ritsu hacia atrás y sosteniéndola donde ella la quería. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ritsu y la exploró, suspirando ante el familiar sabor y sentir de ella. Había sido _demasiado_ tiempo.

"Mio-chan, por favor quítale su camiseta a Ricchan."

Como si estuviese en un sueño, Mio hacía exactamente lo que Mugi le pedía. Ella nunca le había quitado la ropa a Ritsu. Regularmente Ritsu le quitaba su ropa y luego se quitaba la suya, usualmente—usualmente en cuestión de segundos. Ahora Mio podía dictar su ritmo, y ella se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando cada suspiro, cada respiro, cada movimiento, cada suave sonido Ritsu emitía. Era increíblemente sensual el desabotonar la camiseta de Ritsu y pasarla por encima de sus hombros. Como lo usual, Ritsu no usaba bra. Sin premura, Mio inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y tomó uno de los pechos de Ritsu entre sus labios. Tan linda, tan suave, tan responsiva...

El aliento de Ritsu comenzó a cortarse, sus dedos se introducían en el cabello de Mio. Ella temblaba con cada uno de las gentiles succiones de Mio.

"Dile a Ricchan como se siente."

"Te sientes muy bien." Mio veían a Ritsu directo a los ojos mientras lamía su pezón. "Eres tan dulce, pequeña y suave. Tan linda..."

Ritsu jaló su cabello y gimió, arqueándose ante los toques de Mio.

La suave voz de Mugi tembló un poco. "Ricchan, quítate la falda."

Ritsu deshizo los nudos de su falda, y Mio le ayudó a quitársela. La desvistieron, y Ritsu estaba desnuda. Ella nunca había estado completamente desvestida cuando Mio aún tenía todas sus prendas puestas. Era un gran cambio de su orden usual— un maravilloso y sensual cambio. Era pecaminoso el desvestir a Ritsu y tenerla completamente desnuda cuando Mio aún tenía la protección de su ropa.

Se besaron, largo y profundo, y Mio no sentía premura. Se tomó su tiempo y disfrutó del beso por su propio mérito. Nunca se habían besado sin contar como juego sexual. Que lástima; que desperdicio. "Ah," Mio jadeó. "M-Mio."

Mio gentilmente masajeó la parte trasera de Ritsy, apretando y frotando. Ella amaba... el _trasero_ de Ritsu. La palabra sucia estaba ahí en su mente, y cuadraba muy bien en su situación. Sentía un poco de arrepentiemiento por usarla. El trasero de Ritsu era la única parte de su cuerpo con algo de grasa; era redondo, suave y femenino. Ella quería verlo.

"Voltéate." Mio susurró.

Ritsu la obedeció. Mio masajeó su trasero, observaba la humedad del sexo de Ritsu como clara evidencia de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Mugi se había puesto del lado opuesto de la mesa para poder observarlas. Estiró su mano y delicadamente le dio una pequeña nalgada a Ritsu. Mio y Ritsu gimieron como si de una solo se tratase. "¿Acaso no quieres intentarlo, Mio-chan?" Mugi susurró. Mio apenas y notó que Mugi se había quitado la ropa interior e introducía sus dedos dentro de ella delicadamente, debido a que su mente tenía un pensamiento perverso en mente; _spank._

No pude contenerse. Le dio una fuerte nalgada a la chica frente a ella, quien tan solo dio un pequeño gritito de placer. "De nuevo," Susurró Mugi. Mio lo hizo de nuevo, luego una vez más sin que se lo pidieran. Ritsu gimió, tembló y jadeó en su placer.

Luego, atrevidamente, Mio dio un delicado golpe en la coyontura del sexo de Ritsu, y Ritsu gritó. "¡De nuevo!" gimió. "Por favor, por favor, _¡por favor! ¡Mio!_"

Mio golpeó una vez más antes de que ya no se pudiese contener. Hundió sus dedos en la tierna piel de Ritsu y comenzó a frotar su clitoris. Ella deseaba que Ritsu se viniera; quería que se viniera_ fuerte_ y _ahora mismo_. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ritsu dejara salir un gemido de placer que significaba que se estaba viniendo. Se tensó por unos segunds, jadeando y temblando, moldeada contra el cuerpo de Mio. Luego, Ritsu se dejó caer en la alfombra del suelo y se quedó tirada ahí, inmóvil, sin contar sus jadeos.

"Ritsu," Mio musitó. Su cabello se encontraba regado en la espalda de Ritsu, mientras ella dejaba pequeños besos de disculpa en su parte baja. "Ritsu," musitó de nuevo, subiendo su cuerpo hasta poner su rostro en el cuello de la castaña.

"Wow," Ritsu finalmente gruñó, su voz deformada por la cercanía con el suelo. "Wow."

Junto a ellas, Mugi estiró las piernas y suspiró. "Eso fue encantador," Dijo ella. "Mio-chan, ¿te gustaría que me fuera ahora?"

Parte de ella lo quería, pero no parecía justo, no cuando Mugi no había sido tocada por ninguna de ellas. "¿Te veniste?" Preguntó Mio, sorprendida de su propia franquesa. Pero bueno, ella estaba estirada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ristu.

"Oh, sí," Dijo Mugi. Una tonalidad rosada invadió sus mejillas."Fue maravilloso."

"Encantada de ser de ayuda," Ritsu masculló, su rostro aún en la alfombra. Levantó la mano y rotó su muñeca a modo de un gesto vago.

Mugi sonrió a Ritsu y volteó con su sonrisa gentil hacia Mio. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tan solo besó castamente a Mio en la mejilla. Apretó el hombro de Mio. "Espero haber sido de ayuda," murmuró a lo bajo para que Ritsu no alcanzara a escuchar. "Dile como te sientes, Mio-chan."

Mio se puso de pie, se puso su ropa interior y tomó su bolsa. "Me tengo que retirar. Espero verlas pronto a ambas. Díganle a Yui-chan y a Azusa-chan que les envío saludos, bye bye."

Mio observó la puerta mientras se cerraba, Ritsu se levantó con ayuda de sus antebrazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Mio." ¿Tú no te has venido, cierto?" Giró su cuerpo y ahora se recargó en sus codos tras acomodarse el flequillo hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba sonrosado, y se veía cansada, pero su sonrisa era gentil. "Creo que si la armo, pero si me quedo dormida a la mitad, eres libre de frotarte en mi hasta que te vengas o algo así."

"Te amo," Mio espetó.

La sonrisa y la mirada de Ritsu se desvanecieron. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Estúpida imbécil," Dijo con una risa sarcástica. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Ella tragó saliva mientras Mio estaba sentada, congelada por el terror. "Lo que dije antes, respecto a casarme contigo. Lo haría aunque todos en el mundo te desearan... siempre y cuando me quisieras a mi."

Mio se dejó caer en su estómago. Presionó su rostro en los pechos de Ritsu, y escuchó ese fuerte y acompasado ritmo cardiáco. "Siempre has sido tú quien quiero."

Ritsu gentilmente las giró. Le ayudó a Mio a desvestirse. Se deslizó hacia abajo y plantó un suave beso entre las piernas de Mio. Probó a Mio, y Mio la observó amarla gentilmente. Su orgasmo fue casi inconsecuente— porque fue Ritsu quien lo hizo, Ritsu quien la amaba, Ritsu quien la deseaba.

Juntaron la fuerza suficiente como para acostarse en la cama de Ritsu. Ritsu siseó cuando su adolorida parte trasera tocó las frías sábanas, y Mio la besó en una suave disculpa. "Se sintió tan bien," Ritsu susurró como respuesta, los ojos muy abiertos por su seriedad. "Promete que lo harás de nuevo. O te haré licopeno mientras duermes."

"Ok," Mio murmuró, desvaneciendose de sueño en su felicidad. Suspiró y se acurrucó aún más cerca de Ritsu. "Quizás deberíamos invitar a Mugi-chan de nuevo."

"Parece tener buenas ideas," Ritsu conconrdó. Besó con delicadeza el cabello de Mio. "Tenemos la casa para nosotras hasta mañana en la tarde, así que, duerme ahora.."

"Te amo."

"Yo también."

Esto sería lo mejor que quizás ella podría llegar a escuchar de Ritsu, pero Ritsu se le había propuesto. Mio se dio cuenta que podría vivir sin corazones, burbujas y valentinas mientras a cambio de ese sacrificio pudiese tener a Ritsu. Y quizás un poco de Mugi compartida entre ellas.

* * *

Dios... traducir esto fue intenso... xD Yo no podría escribir por mi misma uno de esto xD, como ya lo había mencionado, la historia es de Paxbanana, la historia originalmente se titula Breaking Barriers, y enserio, esto lo hice para obtener algo de inspiración, (ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos de La otra eres tú) y... ahí voy xD les prometo que para este Domingo habrá dos capítulos nuevos ! xD pero ya ya, esto es todo amigos, see ya xD


End file.
